Power Star
Power Stars are star-shaped floating fossil fuel. Unlike Super Stars, which grant the person temporary invincibility, Power Stars act mostly as a fossil fuel, as it is able to supply a huge amount of electronics, especially those in the Mushroom Planet. The origins of the Power Stars are unknown, though they certainly aren't linked exclusively to the Mushroom Planet, as they are seen in outer space from beyond the Mushroom Planet's horizon. The largest consumer and importer of Power Stars is the Mushroom Kingdom, as a large majority of Power Stars are seen across the kingdoms land. Etymology Power Stars have a star-shaped hard translucent layer and are a form of fossil fuel, which is a source of power. Geology Power Stars are composed of a thick mysterious yellow liquid encased behind a transparent hard layer shaped like a star. If the energy is drained, all that would be left is just the translucent star-shaped layer. Outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, the transparent layer is also seen in a moon-shaped form. Obviously, people have come to call them "Power Moons". Unlike Power Stars, there are a ridiculous amount of Power Moons. That the liquid is able to rust, (as seen in Bronze Stars) could imply that the energy is metallic. The closest to a yellow metal liquid is mercuric oxide. Though mercuric oxide has a red/orange color, not a yellow one seen inside Power Stars. Types Under certain conditions, Power Stars change, always either changing in size or it's color of energy. * Jumbo Stars, they resemble normal Power Stars but are slightly larger in appearance. A Jumbo Star gives the wearer flight and holds a larger amount of energy than a normal Power Star. * Green Stars, their energy is colored green and may hold less energy due to its color. Green Stars were rare when first discovered, though it looks as if they are almost as encounterable as normal Power Stars. This could suggest that Power Stars dim down into Green Stars over a period of time. * Red Power Stars, their energy is colored red. They cause the wearer to be able to fly for a limited time while color-changing their clothing into a red-black color palette. * Silver Stars, they are 5 pieces of a normal Power Star. Bringing five Silver Stars in close proximity causes it to merge together into a normal yellow Power Star. * Bronze Stars, they are brown, dull, and slightly rusty. They do contain the energy of nearly the same caliber of normal Power Stars, yet not quite as much. * Grand Stars, they are large Power Stars and because of that, hold much more energy than normal stars. Grand Stars are capable of creating entire wormholes into other locations, and it seemingly always requires only one Grand Star in order to power up entire reactors. GreenStars.png|Green Stars RedStars.png|Red Power Stars SilverStars.png|Silver Stars BronzeStars.png|Bronze Stars GrandStar.png|Grand Stars Cultural usage Events such as Mario Parties have included Power Stars as only an object one needs to collect the most of. Other than collecting, Power Stars hold no other use in those events. Iterations Despite their simple shape, Power Stars still went through physical iterations, such as the dulling of the sharp edges or the close edges rounding out. It may be possible that Power Stars appear differently in space, but no confirmation exists regarding that. PowerStarSM64.png|1996 PowerStarSM64DS.png|2004 PowerStar.png|2007 Category:Mario Franchise